Austin & Ally & Jessie
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez head to New York for their vacation.


**Jessie Cast**

**Main**

**Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott**

**Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross**

**Karan Brar as Ravi Ross**

**Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross**

**Keven Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle**

**Peyton List as Emma Ross**

**Recurring**

**Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield**

**Austin & Ally Cast**

**Main**

**Ross Lynch as Austin Moon**

**Laura Marano as Ally Dawson**

**Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa**

**Calum Worthy as Dez Wade**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Austin I have great news." Trish said.

"What is it Trish?" Austin said.

"We're going to New York for vacation." Trish said.

"Seriously?" Austin said.

"Yep." Trish said.

"We get to go to New York again?" Ally said.

"Yes." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish. Let's hope we don't have an accident again like last time." Austin said.

"Yeah." Dez said.

(Scene cuts to New York)

"Jessie guess what?" Emma said.

"What?" Jessie said.

"Austin is coming here for vacation." Emma said.

"Are you kidding?" Jessie said.

"I'm not lying. He tweeted it." Emma said.

"Austin and Ally are coming back?" Ravi said.

"It looks like it." Jessie said.

"Emma you're not going to get all obsessed with him again are you?" Bertram said.

"Do you even know me Bertram?" Emma said.

"You got obsessed with him last time they were here." Luke said.

"You still have posters of him in your closet." Ravi said.

"Snitch." Emma said.

"Hey Ravi remember when you caused a blackout when they were here?" Luke said.

"Well I do now?" Ravi said.

"Hey I'm just messing with you, buddy. Calm down." Luke said.

Chapter 2

"Are we going to talk about how we got to New York so fast?" Dez said.

"I guess the writer wanted to save some time." Trish said.

"I forgot how crazy New York is." Ally said.

"I just hope Emma won't get to crazy with me again." Austin said.

"I wonder if Ravi still has his pet lizard." Dez said.

"Bertram you're not going to get mad about more people being here like always are you?" Jessie said.

"What makes you think that?" Bertram said.

"Because you're Bertram. You try to throw everyone out when they want to stay over." Zuri said.

"She has a point." Jessie said.

"There's the penthouse." Austin said.

"Hey Austin what brings you back to New York?" Tony said.

"We're here on vacation." Austin said.

"Fun." Tony said.

"We're going to be with the Ross kids." Trish said.

"Okay." Tony said.

(Elevator dings)

"Jessie we're here." Austin said.

"AUSTIN!" Emma said.

"Looks like Emma's still obsessed with you." Ally said.

"You think." Austin said.

"Emma heal." Jessie said.

"Sorry." Emma said.

"Give me back my watch." Austin said.

"Emma give Austin his watch." Jessie said.

"Okay." Emma said.

Chapter 3

"It's nice that you guys came back to New York." Jessie said.

"At least I'm not performing again. I remember what happened last time." Austin said.

"Yeah with Ravi causing a blackout, and me trying to be a performer." Jessie said.

"Jessie you do that everyday." Zuri said.

"Hello urchins." Mrs. Chesterfield said.

"Chesterfield what do you want?" Luke said.

"Nothing. I just want to spoil your day. Oh my gosh your Austin Moon." Mrs. Chesterfield said.

"Great another fan." Austin said.

"I didn't know you liked Austin Moon." Jessie said.

"Like him? I love him. I listen to all of his songs." Mrs. Chesterfield said.

"I have posters of him in my room. Plus a bag of his hair." Emma said.

"You still have my hair?" Austin said.

"No." Emma said.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Bye urchins." Mrs. Chesterfield said as she pulls out one of Austin's hair.

"Ow." Austin said.

"I'll save this for my scrapbook." Mrs. Chesterfield said.

"I should have brought a hairnet." Austin said.

"Watch out for Chesterfield. She's crazy." Ravi said.

"I heard that." Mrs. Chesterfield said.

"She is crazy. She won't leave me alone." Bertram said.

"I just hope she doesn't clone me." Austin said.

"I got our rooms set up." Ally said.

"Okay Ally." Austin said.

"I missed New York." Trish said.

"We should get a vacation home here." Dez said.

"Anywhere but here." Bertram said.

"Relax butler. I meant a vacation home in New York." Daz said.

Chapter 4

"Hey Zuri what are you watching?" Trish said.

"An episode of iCarly." Zuri said.

"What episode is that?" Ally said.

"iStart a Fanwar." Zuri said.

"I loved that episode." Trish said.

"I miss iCarly. They need to come back." Ally said.

"iCarly was the best." Ravi said.

"I hope they come back for a reunion episode." Luke said.

"Everyone wants them to come back." Austin said.

"At least it got a spin off." Emma said.

"Yeah but it got cancelled because the cast were fighting." Ravi said.

"You know the cast has moved on right." Bertram said.

"The only thing left is fanfictions." Emma said.

"Dinner's ready." Bertram said.

"What are we having?" Jessie said.

"Pizza." Bertram said.

"This is good." Austin said.

"It's pizza. Of course it's good." Zuri said.

"Bertram did you order this?" Jessie said.

(Everyone but Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez laughs)

"Actually I did order it." Bertram said.

"Oh Bertram stop joking." Jessie said.

"Yeah how could you order it when the phone is so far?" Emma said.

"What's going on here?" Ally said.

"Bertram is to lazy." Jessie said.

"The only time he "works" is when our parents are around." Luke said.

"Oh." Austin said.

Chapter 5

"Austin I made you cookies." Emma said.

"Oh thanks Emma. Oh wow you put my face on the cookies." Austin said.

"Austin it looks like she really is still obsessed with you." Ally said.

"Emma you know Ally and I are dating right?" Austin said.

"I know." Emma said.

"These cookies are good though." Dez said.

"Emma when are you going to stop being obsessed with Austin?" Jessie said.

"When I see another hot singer." Emma said.

"Emma you fall in love with every hot singer you see." Luke said.

"You try to kidnap them and you have life size cutouts." Ravi said.

"Do you have a life size cutout of me?" Austin said.

"No." Emma said as she runs into her room.

"Yes she does." Zuri said.

"Man I completely forgot how crazy New York is." Austin said.

"She made good cookies though." Trish said.

"Better than Bertram's." Zuri said.

"Hey." Bertram said.

"So how have things been in Miami?" Jessie said.

"Things have been alright. Ally and I became a couple. I went on tour." Austin said.

"Oh we know. Emma watched it online." Luke said.

"I recorded it and put it on DVD." Emma said.

"Oh how nice." Austin said.

"Do you record all of his songs?" Trish said.

"Yeah. I have a file saved on my flash drive." Emma said

"Of course she does." Austin said to the readers.

Chapter 6

(The next day)

"Thanks for letting us spend our vacation here." Austin said.

"You're welcome." Jessie said.

"Well we're going to take off now." Austin said.

"Aw do you have to leave so soon?" Emma said.

"I'm afraid so Emma. It's a long way back to Florida." Austin said.

"Plus we got school." Ally said.

"Okay bye." Jessie said.

"Bye." Ravi said.

"See ya." Luke said.

"Bye." Zuri said.

"See ya later." Bertram said.

"Bye." Emma said.

"Adios." Austin said.

"See ya." Ally said.

"Bye." Trish said.

"Bye." Dez said.

"Wow Emma I'm surprised you didn't try to stop Austin from leaving." Bertram said.

"Yeah I was expecting you were going to keep him hostage." Jessie said.

"What can you say." Emma said.

"Emma give me back my watch." Austin said.

"Dang it." Emma said.

"Oh just let her keep the watch. You can get another one." Trish said.

"Okay Emma you can keep my watch." Austin said.

"Yay." Emma said.

Chapter 7

"Well it was nice for them to return." Jessie said.

"I'm got to keep Austin's watch." Emma said.

"Be sure to add that to your Austin Moon collection." Ravi said.

"Don't talk about my collection." Emma said.

"Alright you kids should get to bed." Jessie said.

"Yeah you got school tomorrow." Bertram said.

"Okay then." Emma said.

"Goodnight kids." Jessie said.

"Nighty night." Bertram said.

"Night Jessie." Emma said.

"Sleep tight." Zuri said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ravi said.

"Goodnight." Luke said.

"Do you think Emma will ever get over her crush with Austin?" Bertram said.

"Probably not." Jessie said.


End file.
